Inconceivable
by InkwellRaven
Summary: When Raven finds out one of Robin's favorite movies of all time and agrees to watch it with him, she will discover things about her own emotions that she never before thought possible. RobRae week 2019 writing prompt "Kissing."


Legalities: I do not own or own any rights to the Teen Titans. I do not own or own any rights to The Princess Bride.

O • O • O • O

She couldn't believe that this was one of his favorite movies.

Raven had felt like she had come to know Robin pretty well over the years, but this one genuinely surprised her. Action movies? Intrigue or spy movies? Thrillers? Those she could believe.

But the Princess Bride was not what she had expected when he asked if she wanted to watch one of his absolute favorites. But here they were, on a cold and rainy afternoon – the other three Titans having gone to the theater to watch a comedy that hadn't appealed to either Robin or Raven – sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching a pirate and a princess in the grip of true love.

"They're kissing again," the grandson onscreen groaned. "Do we _have_ to read the kissing parts?"

Raven snorted a laugh, agreeing with his sentiment. Robin looked across the couch at her in a chastising way.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Nothing," she said dismissively, waving a hand in his direction.

"No," he pressed. "What is it?"

She sighed and leaned her head back on the couch.

"It's nothing. I just . . . can't help but feel for the kid's sentiment, that's all."

He just continued to stare at her, seemingly in disbelief that she wasn't thoroughly entranced by the movie.

"I . . . _love_ this movie, Raven," he said, turning back to the screen and shaking his head a bemused smile on his face. "And you _agreed_ to watch it with me. Just because you find an emotionally stunted little boy the most relatable character in this movie doesn't mean you should ruin this for me."

She kept watching him for a moment, before looking down at her hands in her lap, tending to the slight sting she felt in her heart.

"Sorry," she muttered, knowing he was half joking but it had brought out a shame in her. "I don't mean to be so belittling. I guess I just . . . don't understand the appeal of romance."

He looked her way but she didn't look up.

"Maybe it's just because I never really had hope to feel it for myself, my emotions being as . . . unpredictable as they are," she continued. A wry cough of a laugh escaped her. "I've read books, ones by great authors, ones that were really well written but even their vivid descriptions of those romantic notions are just . . . lost on me, I suppose."

She glanced to him and saw his eyes on her. She turned away again, embarrassed. She didn't know what had gotten into her to reveal so much that she had never intended to reveal to anyone. Robin continued to look at her with all seriousness, before he rose from the couch and walked over to stand in front of her.

He offered her his hand without a word and she looked up at him in confusion and a bit of skepticism. But after a moment she reached out to take his hand and let him pull her to her feet. He was standing right in front of her when he helped her up and he didn't back away to give her space when she stood. His closeness was beginning to make Raven nervous, though she couldn't say why.

"I don't think you can dismiss the notion of romance and the complete thrill of it unless you get to experience it for yourself, Raven."

He stroked the side of her face with the backs of his fingers and trailed his fingertips down her neck and across her shoulder. She shivered, but did not move to stop him, still confused at what he meant by what he had said and trying to decipher his words in her mind.

His hand trailed down her arms and to her hip and he held her against him as his other hand slid up the back of her neck and into her hair. He used his fingers threaded in her hair to tip her head to the side, leaning over her exposed neck to hover over her ear, gently breathing but not making contact with her skin. He moved his face down her neck, lightly breathing over her sensitive skin but never touching.

Her breathing was growing rapid as sensations she could not name ran down her spine triggering sparks in her nerve endings. She was still unsure of his intentions since she couldn't form a single coherent thought. She tried to voice her confusion, but the only sound to escape her lips was a breathy sigh.

Robin chuckled against her skin at the sound just before laying a soft and gentle kiss at the crook of her neck and shoulder. He made a trail of kisses up her neck, each kiss getting longer and less gentle. She gasped as he nipped at her flesh with his teeth and her hands, which had thus far been laying at her sides in shock, flew up to grip his upper arms as she felt her knees weaken.

He laughed against the skin of her neck again, a deeper, throatier laugh than she was used to hearing from him. Something intimate and seductive about it's tone and timbre. He reached her ear and a hum of pleasure escaped her as he suckled on her earlobe.

"Did any of those books describe what _this_ felt like?" he whispered, sending those electric shocks through her nerves again.

She tried to find the words to tell him that nothing she had read could have prepared her for what _this_ felt like but her frazzled brain was unable to form the thoughts into words. So she simply shook her head weakly. She heard something shatter somewhere in the room, likely a victim of her powerful emotions.

He pulled away from her ear and watched her face for a moment, his expression unreadable. He released her hip and reached up to remove his mask, his now exposed bright blue eyes boring into her violet ones. He grabbed her by the hip again, pulling her flush against him as he lowered his head and crushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed as if her brain could only take in so much sensory input and her sight was the least important at the moment. But her sense of touch had seemed to become amplified as every nerve in her body was vibrating. She was surprised as her lips moved with his as if of their own accord. She was glad he had a grip on her and that she was clutching his arms still since she was suddenly unsure of which way was up.

A moan escaped her throat and it brought out an appreciative hum from Robin as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as she opened to him. She pulled him closer and he responded by clutching her hair more desperately in his grip.

They were so enthralled by one another that when they finally parted, ages later, they were both panting and breathless. He laid his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes tightly trying to reign in the emotions that, she was suddenly very aware, were running amok in her head. He pulled away after several long moments and cupped her face in his hand. She opened her eyes and found him studying her face, a small smile of amazement tugging on the corner of his mouth.

She looked around at the destruction her emotions had caused around the room. While she was preoccupied assessing the damage Robin cocked his head toward the tv, listening, and let out a little laugh as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"What?" she breathed.

"Don't watch the movie," he replied, lifting his gaze to hers once more, impish amusement dancing in his impossibly blue eyes. "It's kissing again. You don't want to see that," he loosely quoted.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before a mischievous smirk spread across her face.

"'I – I don't mind so much,'" she quoted from the end of the movie, in response.

He grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length, his mouth open in surprise.

"You _have_ watched it!"

She laughed a little as she slid his hands off of her shoulders and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around him, surprising herself at her boldness. She imagined green-cloaked Brave in control in Nevermore and was partially grateful for it.

"I've never watched it like _that_. Maybe you could watch it again with me tomorrow?"

He leaned in and ghosted his lips against hers, smiling.

"'As you wish.'"


End file.
